


Whispered Words

by spacegirlstuff



Series: Suptober 2020: Supernatural [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, I Blame Tumblr, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sam Winchester Knows, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Suptober 2020 (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegirlstuff/pseuds/spacegirlstuff
Summary: Suptober 2020Prompt: 26. Walk of Shame~~~~~The hunter inhaled quietly before leaning down to press a tender kiss to the sleeping man’s head. Making sure not to linger too long, he walked towards the door, sneaking back into his room at the smaller hours of the night.“Dean?” a voice asked softly.Tracing the door handle with his fingers, Dean said, “Go back to sleep, Cas.”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: Suptober 2020: Supernatural [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986451
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Whispered Words

Carefully extracting himself from the tight grip around his waist, he softly padded across the room, picking up the bits and pieces of clothing scattered on the floor. Careful not to make a lot of noise as to disturb the former angel, Dean dressed himself back into last night’s clothes. The dim light from the bedside lamp cast blurred shadows on the almost bare walls of the room. On checking the bedside clock, he saw  _ 02:52 AM _ glaring back at him accusingly. 

This was the fourth night this week, third in a row that he was sneaking back into his room at this time of the night, careful not to be too loud as to wake anyone up. He looked around one last time around the room to make sure he was not forgetting anything behind when his eyes landed on the man sleeping soundly in the bed where he was laying down hardly five minutes ago. The white sheets tucked in around the said man as he nuzzled his face into the pillows, a hand resting in the now space next to him. 

Dean walked towards the bed to stand over the sleeping figure, crouching down a bit to run his fingers through the man’s soft brown hair, which was much more messier than usual. The man let out a soft sigh, leaning towards Dean’s touch. Dean continued to stroke his hair, hands slowly traveling down to brush against his stubble, fingers ghosting over the pale lips that had been on him hardly five hours ago. His fingers brushed back the man’s hair from his face, caressing his jaw one last time before dropping his hand back to his side.

Dean gulped, knowing that he shouldn’t do it but the long shadows cast on the other man’s cheekbones by the faint light made the offer too tempting to resist. And Dean was a weak man. The hunter inhaled quietly before leaning down to press a tender kiss to the sleeping man’s head. 

Making sure not to linger too long, he walked towards the door, switching off the bedside lamp in the process. The door to the room creaked open, Dean was about to step out when he heard the bedsheets rustle. 

“Dean?” the man asked softly.

Tracing the door handle with his fingers, Dean said, “Go back to sleep, Cas.”

He could feel the baby blue eyes of the angel staring holes into his back as he closed the door behind him. Stepping into the hallways of the bunker, he made his way towards the kitchen only to come face to face with Sam who was sitting hunched over some book. Ignoring the raised eyebrow and the thousand questions that filled his hazel eyes, Dean turned away to pour himself a glass of scotch. 

“You know that we have to talk about it sometime,” Sam says after a long silence. 

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” Dean replies, eyes fixed on the glass.

“This thing going on between you and Cas,” Sam starts, “I know that I shouldn’t be saying anything but-”

“Sam, don’t,” Dean says in a low voice, “I don’t want to hear it.”

“It’s killing you both!” Sam says exasperatedly, “I’ve been watching you both for the last two weeks. It’s so obvious that even Jack’s noticed!”

“You have no idea what you are talking about,” Dean traces the rim of the glass.

“Maybe I don’t,” Sam responds, “But I’m not blind. You both have been going around each other like this for more than a decade. And now after everything that has happened… You do realize that you don’t have to do this walk of shame every night, right?”

“What do you want me to do then?” Dean almost shouts.

“Talk to each other,” Sam says calmly, “We are finally free from all the lies and secrets and everything that had been going on for the last fifteen years. With no apocalypse or anything in sight, I don’t get what’s holding you both back now.”

“It’s not that easy,” Dean grumbles.

“It is not supposed to be easy,” Sam replies gently, “But it is worth it. Cas is worth it. You are worth it. With all the shit that we’ve been through, you deserve this. So please don’t run away from it anymore. Because all you are doing right now is hurting yourself as well as him.”

“And what if I…” Dean trails, his voice laced with doubts and insecurities.

“You will never know if you don’t take a chance.”

“What do I do now?” Dean finally looks at his brother.

“Now, you go back to Cas’s room and get back into that bed you left him alone in. Tomorrow, you both talk. I’m taking Jack out with me on a case in Illinois, so you both have the bunker to yourself for the next three days at least. Sort it out till then and text me if you need more time.”

Dean nods slowly, “Thanks, Sammy.”

“Now get out of here and go back to that angel of yours.”

Dean grumbled as he got up, “Good night,” He said, “You go to sleep too,”

“Will do,” Sam paused, smirking a bit. He continued, “Nice hickey by the way.”

“Shut up, bitch,” Dean said in a fond voice. 

“Jerk,” Sam retorted back.

Walking back he paused in front of Cas’s room. With a deep breath, he opened the door as quietly as he could and stepped into the familiar room. Discarding his t-shirt and jeans, he joined the ex-angel under the sheets. Almost immediately, the sleeping man nuzzled his face into the crook of Dean’s neck, his warm breath tickling the hunters’ skin. The hunter caressed the man’s head, fingers buried in the mess of brown hair. He stared at the man’s face, saving each detail to memory. 

“Dean?” The angel asked in a sleepy voice, “You are back?”

“Yes, I am,” Dean replied, planting a kiss on the man’s forehead, “And I’m not leaving anytime soon, now.”

“Really?” The angels’ blue eyes stared up into his green ones.

“Yes, angel,” Dean smiled at him, “Let’s go back to sleep now. We can talk in the morning.”

Cas hummed in response. Closing his eyes, he tightened his hold on the hunter. Giving a reassuring squeeze to the angels’ hand that rested on his stomach, he closed his eyes too.

Tomorrow would be a long day, but Dean was done running away from his feelings. Tomorrow, he would sit down across from the angel and they would have a talk about this. Tomorrow, Dean would tell him how much he loves him and how he is sorry that he took so long. Tomorrow, he would kiss the angel and whisper everything he had always kept hidden into his tan skin. Tomorrow he will make it alright. 

But tonight, he was going to enjoy where he was. 

_ Wrapped up in the arms of the man he has always been in love with. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best with this. Hope you all like it!!!  
> Tell me what you think in the comments!


End file.
